SOLO ENTIENDE MI LOCURA QUIEN COMPARTE MI PASION
by starssmall
Summary: Anna tiene una extremada pasión por los autos y la velocidad por lo que tras una pelea con Len su prometido la lleva a relacionarse con Yoh Asakura, este chico es flechado por Anna desde el momento que la conoce más las cosas se complican al enamorarse de ella su hermano Hao, por otro lado Tamao al relacionarse con Anna e involucrar amistad y estar enamorada de Yoh obstaculiza mas
1. PROLOGO

**...**

* * *

**PROLOGO**

* * *

Anna Kyoyama es una chica de 17 años con un carácter muy severo y por lo general sumamente estricto, exigente y serio. La chica vive originalmente en Nueva York pero tras la pérdida de sus padres en un accidente es obligada a ir a casa de su prometido Len Tao un chico al que no tolera y viceversa ninguno de los dos quiere casarse por razones obvias y en especial Len porque está enamorado de Jeanne más nunca se lo ha confesado.

La chica tiene una extremada pasión por los autos y la velocidad por lo que tras una pelea con Len la lleva a relacionarse con Yoh Asakura un chico completamente tolerante, de carácter ligero y despreocupado, lo que lo hace ser de mente abierta, este chico es flechado por Anna desde el momento que la conoce más las cosas se complican al enamorarse de ella su hermano Hao Asakura y por otro lado Tamao Tamamura también complica las cosas al relacionarse con Anna e involucrar sentimientos de amistad, pues Anna se da cuenta que la chica está enamorada de Yoh y al ser su amiga lo menos que quiere es lastimarla.

* * *

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**REVIEWS**

**ESTE ES EL PRÓLOGO DE LO QUE SERÁ MI NUEVO FIC UN RETO QUE ME PROPUSIERON Y QUE ESPERO CUMPLA LAS EXPECTATIVAS QUE ME PIDIERON JEJE POR FAVOR NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS**


	2. LAS CASUALIDADES NO EXISTEN, SI NOS CONO

**...**

* * *

**LAS CASUALIDADES NO EXISTEN, SI NOS CONOCIMOS FUE POR ALGO**

* * *

**En un cementerio de Nueva york Joseph Pulitzer…**

Se encontraban sepultando al distinguido Larch Kyoyama y a su esposa Meene quienes tras sufrir un aparatoso accidente perdieron la vida inevitablemente, entre los presentes se encontraban platicando Silver el guarda espaldas de la hija de los Kyoyama y el famoso empresario Ed Tao, quienes observaban a una rubia de 17 años

Silver: Para Anna no fue fácil superar el dolor que sus padres le causaron! Anna no volvió a ser la misma! Se convirtió en un ser lleno de odio y de rencores! Tanto que por eso no ha podido llorar una sola lagrima por la muerte de sus padres!

Ed: Tonterías! Si Anna fuera mi hija le habría hecho lo mismo! Por ningún motivo permitiría que ninguno de mis hijos enlodara mi nombre de esa manera! Pero aun así se convertirá en la prometida de mi hijo y se casaran!

Silver: Anna ya lo sabe?

Ed: Quita esa cara! Anna tiene suerte de que le permita ser la prometida de mi hijo, otro en mi lugar jamás permitiría que eso pasara con el pasado de esa niña!

Silver: Si lo sé! Sé que lo haces por la cuantiosa fortuna que le dejaron sus padres!

Ed: No se trata de la fortuna Silver! Se trata del imperio que formaran mi hijo y Anna, ambas fortunas y apellidos!

Silver: Si! Eso pensé! – Le dijo seriamente

Ed: Pero no te preocupes! Tu vendrás con nosotros! Seguirás cuidando de Anna como lo venias haciendo! Ahora voy hablar con ella!

Silver: Mucha suerte con ella Ed Tao! La vas a necesitar! – Le dijo dándole una palma en la espalda – Es una chica con un carácter bastante serio!

Ed: Tonterías! – Tras esto se acercó a la chica Rubia quien tan solo miraba sin expresión alguna como es que sus padres eran sepultados

Ed: Hola Anna! Llegue hace rato, pero quise dejarte un momento más a solas y no pude evitar ver que no has llorado una sola lagrima por la muerte de tus padres!

Anna: Y por qué habría de llorar por personas que nunca se preocuparon por mí? Tan solo porque me engendraron?

Ed: Vaya Anna! Eres bastante directa!

Anna: Si! Soy tan directa que de una vez te advierto que no pienso seguir con esa absurda idea que tenían tú y mi padre de casarme con tu hijo!

Ed: Lamento tanto tener que contradecirte Anna! En cuanto todo esto termine tu vendrás conmigo voy hacerme cargo de ti y te convertirás en la esposa de Len!

Anna: Ya veo! No tendré más opción que obedecerte hasta que cumpla los 18!

Ed: Así es! Así que eres la prometida de Len Tao! No debes olvidarlo! Vas a casarte por que esa mi querida Anita fue la última voluntad de tus amadísimos padres! – Anna lo miro con rabia al no poder oponerse, para después mirar con despreció las tumbas de sus progenitores

* * *

**En las canchas de prestigiado colegio Shiva Tanki de Tokyo…**

Tamao una chica de 17 años veía con mucha emoción el partido de futbol en donde jugaba Yoh Asakura el capitán del **"Equipo de la estrella"** quien traía a más de una chica loca por él, corría a toda velocidad con el balón para pasárselo Hao Asakura el delantero que no se quedaba nada atrás con las chicas por su personalidad tan varonil, mas Len el delantero del equipo contrario **"El equipo de Len"** le quito el balón y corrió en dirección a la portería donde la custodiaba Lyserg Diethel quien se concentró al verlo cada vez más cerca, Len le dio un pace a su compañero de equipo al sentir cerca a Hao, mas Yoh se barrió para arrebatarle la pelota y correr hasta la portería de Chocolove

Len: Demonios se está acercando demasiado!

Horo horo: Hay que demostrarle lo poderosa que es la defensa del equipo de Len!

Ryu: Hagan algo para quitarle la pelota! – Les grito Frustrado el entrenador del equipo de Len

Fausto: Venga Yoh! Tu puedes! – Grito animando a su equipo, pues este era el entrenador del equipo de la estrella

Yoh: _**ENTRA!**_ – Grito el chico al estar frente a la portería dándole una fuerte patada a la pelota, mientras que Chocolove intento detener la pelota más le fue imposible y Yoh anotó el gol

Pilika: Vamos hermano tu puedes!- Grito la chica peli azul para animar a su hermano al ver que les acababan de meter un gol, más a la vez hablaba con Tamao sin perder detalle del partido **– "No te entiendo! Si tanto te gusta Yoh por que no lo animas o tratas de ganártelo, si no te pones las pilas alguna de esas chicas de allí te va comer el mandado!"** – Le dijo señalando a las porristas del equipo de la estrella (Matilda, Mari, Kanna entre otras chicas)

Tamao: Crees que no lo eh intentado Pilika!- Le dijo soltando un suspiro

Pilika: Pues con intentar no vas a lograr nada!

Tamao: Pero cuando estoy frente a él tan solo balbuceo! Me pongo tan roja y no puedo ni siquiera moverme! No quiero que nadie se dé cuenta de mis sentimientos por Yoh! – Decía sin dejar de observarlo

Pilika: Pero que dices! Si ya toda la escuela se dio cuenta de eso! Yoh Asakura te trae cacheteando las banquetas!

Tamao: Pilika por favor! Me avergüenzas!- Le dijo poniéndose roja mientras miraba al suelo y apretaba sus manos

Pilika: Te voy ayudar con eso! – Le dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda - **"Que arias sin mi Tamao!"**

Tamao: Gracias Pilika! – Le dijo sonriéndole

Pilika: Entonces vamos! – Le dijo tomándola de la mano para llevarla hasta Yoh quien se encontraba festejando con sus compañeros de equipo mientras la chica se estaba muriendo de nervios

Pilika: Muy bien Yoh! Así es como se juega!

Horo Horo: Tu de qué lado estas judas! Ni judas era tan traidor! – Le dijo el chico cruzándose de brazos con algo de molestia

Pilika: Pues del tuyo hermano, pero no podemos negar que Yoh jugo bastante bien!

Horo horo: SI! Si! Como sea! – Mas Tamiko le llego por detrás a horo horo y se subió a la espalda mientras se sotenia por el cuello del chico

Tamiko: Hola! – Le dijo emocionada mientras este la tomo por las piernas para no tirarla y giro a la chica sobre su eje, tras esto bajo de su espalda – **"Jugaron súper bien amigo, lástima que no ganaron!"**

Len: Esta vez ganaste Yoh! Yoh Asakura es humillante, pero acepto tu victoria! Pero la próxima vez ya veremos! Vámonos Horo horo!

Horo horo: Nos vemos en la casa judas! –De este modo se alejaron del lugar, mientras Pilika le dio un codazo a Tamao por lo que está algo nerviosa comenzó hablar

Tamao: Muchas felicidades Yoh! Hiciste un estupendo trabajó! – Dijo la chica apretándose las manos y sumamente roja

Yoh: Gracias Tamao! – Le dijo con una gran sonrisa típica de el

Hao: Para mí no hay felicitaciones o qué? Les recuerdo que yo anote el primer gol! – Dijo con algo de molestia

Pilika: Pero por supuesto que también hay felicitaciones para ti! Es más te invito a comer! Que dices?

Hao: Maravilloso, tengo bastante hambre! Vámonos ya entonces! – Le dijo poniéndole la mano en la espalda para alejarse del lugar dejando totalmente solos a Tamao y a Yoh

Yoh: Yo también tengo hambre, tu no Tamao?

Tamao: Si ya tengo hambre! – Dijo bastante sonrojada evitando mirar a Yoh

Yoh: Entonces vamos a comer algo! Yo te invito! – Más Fausto se acercó a ellos interrumpiéndolos

Fausto: Hiciste un gran trabajo! Significa mucho para mí que te hayas esforzado al máximo! Me has demostrado lo mucho que has desarrollado tus habilidades! Mi equipo es muy fuerte!

Yoh: Muchas gracias entrenador! – Mas esta vez se acercó Mari hasta ellos bastante furiosa de no encontrar por ningún lugar a Hao

Mari: Mari quiere saber en dónde está Hao!

Yoh: Se fue a comer con Pilika!

Mari: Miserable! Me la volvió hacer! A Mari no le gusta nada esto! _**TU HERMANO ES UN PERRO**_!- De este modo se fue furiosa, mientras Yoh tan solo se rasco la cabeza mientras le escurría una gota de la cabeza

Fausto: Que bárbaro es tu hermano!

Yoh: Lo sé a él le gustan todas!

Fausto: Bueno los dejo para que se vayan a comer!

Yoh: No quieres venir con nosotros!

Fausto: Tengo algunas cosas que hacer, pero gracias! – De este modo se marchó del lugar

Yoh: Entonces vámonos Tamao! – De este modo se dirigieron a comer Tamao por supuesto sonrojada y evadiendo le mirada de Yoh, pues sentía que se le iba a salir el corazón en cualquier momento

* * *

**Más tarde en la Mansión de Len Tao…**

En el comedor de la residencia Tao se encontraban comiendo Len, Horo horo y Chocolove

Horo Horo: Estoy harto de esta comida china! Que en tu casa no saben cocinar otra cosa?

Len: Para tu información esta es la comida favorita de mi hermana! Así que es lo único que hay! – Le dijo continuando con su comida si prestarle la menor importacia

Chocolove: ¡Estás obsesionado con la comida! No sé a qué te refieres croqueta mente.

Horo Horo: Por eso nadie te quiere! – Le dijo el chico mirándolo seriamente

Len: Como te atreves a contar esos chistes que no dan nada de gracia! – Le dijo el chico cruzándose de brazos

Chocolove: Tómenlo con calma Brodis! - Les dijo Intentando calmarlos – **"Mejor dime en donde está tu hermana!" **

Len: Se encuentra remodelando una de las habitaciones!

Hor horo: Y eso por qué? Los visitara algún pariente? Cuenta, cuenta!

Len: Lo que pasa que mañana se va a venir a vivir con nosotros **"MI PROMETIDA"**\- Dijo con algo de ironía

Chocolove: Prome…que!

Horo Horo: Una prometida! Tú?

Len: Lo sé, es una absurda idea que se les metió en la cabeza a mi padre y al de Anna!

Chocolove: Pero si ya no es muy común que en estos tiempos tus padres decidan a tu futura esposa!

Horo Horo: Y qué? Por lo menos es bonita?

Len: Pues todo esto es por conveniencia! Tiene cuatro años que no la veo y a lo que recuerdo si es bonita pero con un carácter de los mil demonios!

Horo Horo: Mira quien lo dice!

Len: Deja de hacer bromas! Con las de Chocolove es suficiente!

Horo Horo: Yo ni siquiera eh tenido una novia y tú ya tienes hasta prometida!

Len: Es una idea estúpida! Pero tendré que casarme con Anna!

Horo Horo: Yo quiero tener una novia! Y la quiero tener ya!

Chocolove: Yo solo me enamore una vez! Apenas le vi y mi corazón se detuvo por un instante… después me di cuenta de que estaba teniendo un infarto.

Horo Horo: Pero que tonto eres! – Le dijo mirándolo seriamente, para después volver con Len – "Len y si tienes prometida que va pasar con Jeanne? – Len casi se atraganta con su vaso de leche al escuchar lo que su amigo acababa de soltarle"

Len: Que va pasar de qué?

Horo Horo: No te agás! Yo te eh visto mirarla disimuladamente! Y el gol que metiste lo metiste para impresionarla! Tus métodos son eficaces dinos como le haces!

Len: _**TE EQUIVOCAS NO ES LO QUE PIENSAS!**_ – Dijo algo alterado y sonrojado

Horo horo: Se ve que eres muy bueno para estas cosas picaron!

Chocolove: Vamos brodi todo en esta vida tiene solución, no te apenes, total si sientes mariposas en el estómago solo toma agua para ahogarlas!

Len: _**PAR DE INÚTILES!**_ – Grito furioso mientras continuaban molestándolo

* * *

**En la noche…**

Yun la hermana mayor de Len estaba mirando por la ventana algo angustiada al ver el carro de su padre que acababa de llegar, vio bajar a Anna, a su padre y a otro hombre más del Auto y de sobra sabía lo que estaba por venir, mas Len entro a la sala con una toalla en el cuello y ropa de ejercicio, pues acababa de terminar sus ejercicios, traía consigo un vaso de agua

Len: Que pasa, todo bien hermana? – Le dijo sentándose en el sillón al tiempo que se tomaba su agua

Yun: Tu prometida acaba de llegar a casa! – Le dijo mirando por la ventana

Len: Vaya! Que emoción! – Dijo sarcásticamente azotando su vaso de agua en la mesa de centro

Ran: Vamos todo estará bien Len, no es el fin del mundo casarse! – Menciono la madre de Len al escuchar la charla de Len y Yun

Len: Lo dices por que no eres tú la que va casarse madre con una persona que no conoces!

Ran: Anna es una chica linda! Lo demás vendrá con el trato!

Len: Pues eso está por verse! – Más Anna y Ed hicieron acto de presencia en la sala, Len por su parte miro a la chica de pies a cabeza y no pudo evitar sonrojarse pues en realidad la chica le parecía muy linda más recordó el carácter de la chica por lo que dirigió la mirada a otro lado para evadirla de Anna, quien también lo miro de manera más discreta no podía negar que era atractivo sin embargo ese chico nunca había sido de su agrado por el hecho de que la estuvieran obligando a comprometerse con el sin siquiera conocerse mejor, tras estas miradas Ed hablo para romper la tensión del momento

Ed: Esta será tu nueva casa Anna!

Ran: Bienvenida seas Anna! – Mas Ed al ver que ninguno de los dos reacciono decidió intervenir

Ed: Hijo! Saluda a tu prometida!

Anna: Cuanto tiempo sin verte Len!

Len: Para que finges que te da gusto verme!

Anna: No recuerdo haber dicho que me dé gusto verte! Que mal educado eres!- Le dijo la chica con suma frialdad

Silver: Buenas noches! Yo soy Silver! El guardaespaldas de la señorita!

Yun: Mucho gusto! – Respondió la chica amablemente

Ed: Pide que nos sirvan la cena!

Anna: Estoy muy cansada y lo menos que deseó es cenar!

Ran: Yo los llevare a sus habitaciones!

Anna: Buenas noches! Con permiso! – De este modo salió de la sala siguiendo a Ran quien los llevaría a sus nuevas habitaciones

Yun: Que arrogancia, se ve que sigue teniendo ese pésimo carácter!

Len: Yo tampoco quiero cenar! Buenas noches! – Menciono el chico fastidiado para salir de la sala

Ed: Len! – Tras esto el chico se quedó parado dándole la espalda a su padre –**"De ti depende que nuestra dinastía perdure y Anna es la mejor candidata para que eso suceda, espero que te quede claro, es decir no tienes otra opción! Es necesario que Anna Kyoyama se convierta en tu esposa! Así que busca acercarte a ella para que no cambie de opinión! No me vayas a decepcionar Len!" **

Len: Deja de darme instrucciones, se lo que hago! – Tras esto el chico se fue furioso de la sala, mientras Yun miro con preocupación en dirección a donde se marchó su hermano -_"Pobre Len! No me gustaría estar en su lugar!"_

**...**

* * *

**En la reja de la entrada del colegio Shiva Tanki de Tokyo …**

Yoh se encontraba recargado en la pared junto con Horo horo esperando a que Chocolove y a Manta llegaran, pues tenían que ponerse de acuerdo para un trabajo en equipo

Horo horo: No deberíamos estar perdiendo el tiempo aquí esperando al Chocolatín y al cabezón! Digo si le pides a Tamao que nos haga el trabajo ella con gusto lo ara!

Yoh: Que te hace pensar que Tamao ara eso por mi Horo horo!

Horo horo: Pues que estas ciego o qué? De verdad no te has dado cuenta?

Yoh: Darme cuenta de que?

Horo horo: Olvídalo! De verdad que hay muchas veces que te pasas de distraído!- Le dijo con una gota

Yoh: No te preocupes Horo Horo terminaremos a tiempo el trabajo y todo saldrá muy bien!

Horo horo: Ahííí! Tu siempre tomando las cosas muy a la ligera! A veces me enferma tu tranquilidad!- Comenzó a quejarse el chico mientras que Yoh no le prestó Atención pues de un auto muy lujoso bajo un hombre para abrirle la puerta a una Rubia que traía unos lentes obscuros, cerró la puerta del auto y tras esto se quitó los lentes, mientras observaba la entrada de la escuela, el viento jugaba con sus cabellos, Yoh por su parte no pudo evitar dejar de mirar a la rubia quien llevaba el uniforme puesto saco negro, falda cuadriculada gris con negro y blanco, camisa blanca y un moño rojo

Yoh: Esta hermosa! – Fue lo único que pudo decir ante la belleza de la chica que lo había deslumbrado!

Horo horo: Quieres ponerme atención! Esto no es un juego nos van a reprobar y tenemos la obligación de sacar buenas notas o nos echan del equipo! – Mas el chico al notar que Yoh no le hacía caso lo miro fijamente – **"Oye por que no cierras la boca, se te van a meter las moscas!"**\- Tras esta frase miro en dirección a donde miraba su amigo – **"Con que de eso se trata picaron! De una chica!"** – Yoh se sonrojo ante el comentario de su amigo

Yoh: Es que esta bellísima! Jamás en la vida había visto a una chica tan hermosa!

Horo horo: Y por qué no vas y te presentas!

Yoh: Como se te ocurre, se daría cuenta de inmediato que me gusto! Tu sabes que soy muy inexperto en el tema de las chicas! – Le dijo rascándose la cabeza

Horo horo: Tu único problema es que eres bastante nerviosito! Traes a más de una chica loca por ti!

Yoh: Estas Exagerando! Pero lo que daría por si quiera saber el nombre de esa hermosa rubia! – Mientras que la chica miraba la escuela con algo de frialdad

Anna: Esta escuela es patética! Parece que solo vine a patear loncheras!

Silver: No tienes otra opción más que estar en este colegio!

Anna: Pues ni modo, tendré que hacer un gran esfuerzo y adaptarme a esta estúpida escuela de ñoños, encabezándola por Len Tao, solo un año para ser mayor de edad y librarme de ellos! – Soltó la chica dando un muy largo suspiro, tras esto comenzó a caminar asía la entrada del colegio – **"Regresas al rato por mí!"**

Silver: Entendido!

Horo horo: Ahí ya! Me desesperas! Deja de estar babeando y por qué no vas y lo investigas! Te daré una mano! – Tras esto le dio un empujón provocando que Yoh empujará a la chica justo cuando estaba pasando, por lo que ambos cayeron al piso por supuesto Yoh encima de la chica – _"Yo eh visto en las películas que este tipo de encuentros funcionan!"- _Pensaba el chico en pose triunfante, mientras Yoh estaba totalmente apenado y Anna sumamente enfurecida

* * *

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**REVIEWS**

**AQUÍ LES CUELGO EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE MI FIC, COMO SIEMPRE ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU COMPLETO AGRADO Y POR FAVOR DEJENME SUS COMENTARIOS QUE PARA MI SON MUY IMPORTANTES SALUDITOS!**


	3. UNA CHICA EN MI CAMINO

**...**

* * *

**UNA CHICA EN MI CAMINO**

* * *

– "**Regresas al rato por mí!"**

Silver: Entendido!

Horo horo: Ahí ya! Me desesperas! Deja de estar babeando y por qué no vas y lo investigas! Te daré una mano! – Tras esto le dio un empujón provocando que Yoh empujará a la chica justo cuando estaba pasando, por lo que ambos cayeron al piso por supuesto Yoh encima de la chica – _"Yo eh visto en las películas que este tipo de encuentros funcionan!"- _Pensaba el chico en pose triunfante, mientras Yoh estaba totalmente apenado y Anna sumamente enfurecida

Anna: _**ESTÚPIDO! POR QUÉ NO TE FIJAS POR DONDE CAMINAS! ERES UN BABOSO!**_ – Le dijo la chica aventándolo lejos de ella sumamente furiosa, mientras que Yoh estaba apenado pues no se imaginaba que su amigo fuera capaz de hacerle algo así

Yoh: Lo lamentó, deberás no fue mi intención lastimarte! – Le decía el chico ayudándola a levantar

Anna: _**YO ME LEVANTO SOLA! **_– Le dijo aventando su mano de lado, Horo Horo al darse cuenta que su plan no funciono dejo su pose de triunfo y se dirigió a la chica molesta

Horo horo: Estas exagerando las cosas! Fue un accidente!

Anna: _**TU MEJOR CIERRA LA BOCA! **_

Horo horo: Tranquilízate ya!

Anna: _**NO ME TRANQUILIZO COMO VEZ! ESTE IDIOTA ME TIRO AL PROPÓSITO!**_

Yoh: Por favor perdóname si?- Mas Anna y horo horo lo ignoraron por completo, esta vez la pelea era entre ellos dos

Horo horo: Pues que delicadita! – Le dijo Cruzándose de brazos- **"Ya no seas histérica!"**

Anna:_** COMO ME LLAMASTE?**_

Horo horo: Aparte de todo estas sorda o qué? - Tras esto Anna le dio un puñetazo al peliazul en la cara dejándolo totalmente noqueado, mientras Anna se fue del lugar furiosa _**–" QUE SE CREEN ESTOS TONTOS!"**_

Yoh: Estas bien Horo horo?

Horo horo: Esta mujer está totalmente loca! Por nada del mundo me gustaría tener una novia como ella! Aunque todavía no he tenido novia! – Decía el chico sobándose la mejilla

Yoh: Se le olvido su mochila!- Dijo Yoh mirando la mochila que estaba en el suelo

Horo horo: Que? Tu sí que estás loco! No me digas que encima de todo estás pensando en entregársela?

Yoh: Horo horo todo esto fue tu culpa! Si tu no me hubieras aventado!

Horo horo : Yo solo quise ayudarte! Olvida los pequeños detalles! – Le dijo rascándose la cabeza – _**"PERO SI YO FUERA TU DEJARÍA ESA BOLSA ALLÍ DONDE LA DEJO!"**_ – Mas Yoh lo ignoro y levanto la mochila para salir tras Anna - _**"Por qué nunca me escucha, después va venir llorando y claro como aquí tiene a su paño de lágrimas!"**_

* * *

**En la oficina de Shalona la prefecta de la escuela…**

Hao entro a la oficina con unos papeles en la mano y al entrar dejo la puerta abierta sin darse cuenta pues tenía prisa por sacar un permiso

Shalona: Vaya que sorpresa pero si es Hao! El alumno más cotizado de esta escuela! Haz venido solo para saludarme?

Hao: Shalona querida! Necesito que me ayudes con un permiso…! – Mas una chica rubia lo interrumpió entrando pues la puerta estaba abierta de par en par

Anna: Buenas tardes, necesito que me ayudes a locali…! – Hablo la chica en un tono soberbio interrumpiendo a Hao, mas este la interrumpió

Hao: Ey! Ey! Qué te pasa eh!

Anna: Me permites que no estoy hablando contigo! Ahorita te atiendo sí! – Le dijo Anna ignorándolo completamente

Hao: Pero que broma es esta! Podrías esperar tu turno!

Anna: Perdón?

Hao: _**YO ESTABA AQUÍ ANTES QUE TU QUERIDA! POR LO TANTO TE ESPERAS A QUE SHALONA SE DESOCUPE!**_

Anna: Que grosero y arrogante eres! – Dijo la chica barriéndolo con la mirada mientras se cruzaba de brazos – **"Por si no te has dado cuenta soy una dama, si eres un caballero cállate y espérate a que termine!"**

Hao: _**DAMA? YO NO VEO AQUÍ A NINGUNA DAMA!**_

Shalona: _**OYE! Y YO QUE?**_

Anna: _**COMO DICES? ENSERIÓ EN TU CASA NO TE ENSEÑARON MODALES?**_

Shalona: _**COMO MOLESTAN CON SUS GRITOS, AQUÍ LA ÚNICA QUE PUEDE GRITAR SOY YO!**_ _**BASTA!**_ – Les regaño, para después aclarar la voz y hablar en un tono más suave- **"Por favor Hao se amable deja que la chica hable primero!" **\- Mientras que por dentro – _"Esta debe de ser la nueva alumna, me echaré a la bolsa a esta chica, de algo me puede servir más adelante, siendo la prometida del hijo del poderoso Ed Tao!"_

Anna: _**NO, PERMÍTEME UN SEGUNDO! PORQUE NO TE LARGAS POR DONDE LLEGASTE!**_

Hao: _**ESTA BIEN TU GANAS, ADELANTE SHALONA ES TODA TUYA!**_

Anna: Pues que amable! Gracias! - Le dijo la chica con mucho sarcasmo, para después dirigirse a Shalona, mientras Hao miraba a Anna, con la pelea no se había dado cuenta lo linda que era la chica – **" Te decía! Shalona verdad?"**

Shalona: Así es! Soy la mano derecha del director! Es decir la prefecta de este magno instituto del saber! – Dijo la chica con aires de grandeza

Anna: Ok! Estoy buscando a un chico, no se cual sea exactamente su nombre, es poco más alto que yo, de cabello castaño bastante alborotado, ojos cafés, piel apiñonada! Ah! Y tiene la misma cara de idiota que este! - Le dijo señalando a Hao

Hao: Perdón, pero estas describiendo a mi hermano! Que traes con él?

Anna: _**PARA LO QUE LO ESTÉ BUSCANDO NO ES TU ASUNTO!**_

Hao: Ya! No seas resentida! Si buscas a mi hermano yo te puedo ayudar a localizarlo! Vez esto se llama celular! Y sirve para llamar a la gente, con solo picar este botón mi hermano estará aquí en cuestión de minutos!

Anna: No muchas gracias! Yo sola puedo localizar a ese tonto! – Le dijo cruzándose de brazos

Shalona: _**VASTA! EN ESTE INSTITUTO DEL SABER ESTÁN PROHIBIDOS LOS ESCÁNDALOS!**_

Anna: Eso díselo a este!

Hao: _**PERO SI YO NO…! **_– Mas esta vez fue Yoh quien entro a la oficina

Yoh: Vaya pero por qué el escándalo!

Anna: _**TÚ NO TE METAS!**_

Yoh: Otra vez tú! Y para variar asiendo otro escándalo? Deberás así te comportas todo el tiempo?

Anna: _**NO! MÁS BIEN OTRA VEZ TÚ Y PARA VAREAR DE METICHE EN LO QUE NO TE IMPORTA! **_

Shalona: _**BUENO, YA! AQUÍ TIENES AL CARA DE IDIO…!**_ Perdón al chico que estabas buscando! Arreglen sus asuntos y fuera de aquí! Hao y yo estábamos en algo importante!

Yoh: De hecho te estaba buscando para entregarte esto! – Le dijo mostrándole su mochila

Anna: Gracias! – Le dijo de mala gana arrebatándole la mochila, tras esto salió del lugar

Yoh: Pero que mal carácter!

Hao: Tienes toda la razón! Pero también es muy linda! – Le dijo mirando en dirección a en la que salió Anna

Yoh: Hao no seas sínico, a ti te gustan todas!

Hao: Pero esta es muy especial!

Yoh: Si cómo no! – Dijo el chico mirándolo con molestia

* * *

**En el salón de clases…**

Pilika: _**YOH Y TAMAO! YOH Y TAMAO!**_ – Fuero lo primero que grito la chica al entrar al salón de clases mientras Tamao se sonrojo al máximo

Tamao: Pilika! Te van a oír! Me avergüenzas! – Le dijo la chica sonrojada

Pilika: Ya me entere que te fuiste a comer con Yoh ayer! – Le dijo muy emocionada sentándose en la banca de enfrente para hablar con ella

Tamao: Fue gracias a ti! Ayer me dijiste que cuando alguien quiere a alguien mucho, mucho se puede hacer realidad! Tú crees que algún día Yoh se fije en mí! – Le dijo tímidamente

Pilika: Y por qué no? Ala mejor no mañana ni pasado pero hay que ser paciente! Pero sobre todo depende de ti, veme a mí con Hao, ayer me lo lleve a comer!

Tamao: Pilika! Ten cuidado con Hao, el seguido cambia de novia y puedes salir lastimada!

Pilika: Eso es por qué no ha conocido a la indicada ósea a mí! Pero olvídate de eso lo siguiente en la lista es aplicar la táctica de la llorona!

Tamao: La llorona? – Pregunto a su amiga pues no comprendía lo que la chica le estaba queriendo decir

Pilika: Si que te vea llorar para que te consuele! Debes llorar mucho, mucho para que te abrase! Ahora, aquí viene! – Decía al ver entrar a Yoh con Manta y Horo horo al salón

Tamao: _**PERO PILIKA NO VOY A PODER!**_

Pilika: Es ahora o nunca! – Tras esto la chica agacho la cabeza para fingir llanto no muy convencida, mientras Pilika se dirigió hasta Yoh para tomarlo del brazo – _**"TIENES QUE AYUDARME!" **_

Yoh: Que pasa Pilika?

Pilika: Lo que pasa es que necesito que me ayudes con Tamao! No sabes que mal esta la pobre, es que sabes se le murió su gato a la pobre!

Yoh: Como dices? Pero si yo esta mañana vi a Ponchi en la sala de la casa!

Pilika: Por favor Yoh aquí lo importante es ver si Tamao esta bien!

Yoh: Ya intentaste hablar con ella?

Pilika: Esta inconsolable!

Yoh: Esta bien déjame ver qué puedo hacer! – Tras esto dejo su mochila en su lugar para acercarse a Tamao y agacharse para levantarle en rostro con el dedo – **"Que te pasa, estas bien?"**

Tamao: De pronto me dieron ganas de llorar por que tengo bastantes problemas en el amor! – Dijo la chica desviando la mirada

Yoh: Creí que era por lo de tu gato!

Tamao: Mi gato?

Yoh: Si por que Conchi murió! Pilika me lo acaba de decir, me extraño un poco por que esta mañana lo vi en la sala!

Tamao: No Conchi está bien! Estaba un poco enfermo Pilika me mal entendió!

Yoh: Entonces tu Preocupación fue porque esta enfermo?

Tamao: Bueno es que todo me sale mal! Si en parte es eso pero también es que estoy muy sola! – Le dijo la chica algo nerviosa de que se diera cuenta que era mentira

Yoh: No digas eso Tamao! Estas así por un chavo? – La chica tan solo asintió con la cabeza – **"Que te hizo, te engaño?"**

Tamao: No para nada! Ni siquiera me pela! Para el soy invisible!

Yoh: Tamao yo te aseguro que si ese chavo es inteligente se va a dar cuenta de lo que en realidad vales! - Tras esto le dio un abrazo - **"Vales mucho Tamao, te ves tan frágil que yo te prometo que te voy ayudar, ya verás que todo estará bien!"**

Tamao: Gracias Yoh! – Mas el profesor entro al aula y todo el mundo se fue a sentar a sus lugares y tras el profesor entro Anna

Marco: Ella es su nueva compañera Anna Kyoyama! Desde hoy ella se integra a su grupo! Necesito que la integren al grupo! Ella viene de los Estados Unidos! Quieren preguntarle algo a su compañera?

Hao: A mí me gustaría saber por qué una chica tan hermosa se muda a mitad del año escolar al otro lado del mundo! – Le dijo de forma coqueta a lo que Anna tan solo arqueo la ceja molesta por la forma en que Hao se atrevía a hablarle, mas Len quien no desperdició la oportunidad de fregarlo le respondió a la pregunta

Len: Esa pregunta te la puedo contestar yo con mucho gusto! Anna está aquí porque es mi prometida! – Con esta pregunta todos se quedaron atónitos y los comentarios no se dejaron esperar, Jeanne en especial tan solo apretó los puños sin expresión algún en su rostro desviando la mirada

Horo horo: _**LA BRUJA ES LA PROMETIDA DE LEN!**_ – Grito sorprendido

Yoh: Guarda silencio Horo horo! – Menciono en un tono molesto

Anna: _**A QUIEN LLAMASTE BRUJA!**_ – Le dijo lanzándole uno de sus libros muy molesta con el ceño fruncido noqueando al chico

Hao: Ya veo! – Fue lo único que contesto mientras arqueaba la ceja, los murmullos alrededor no se hicieron esperar, Pilika por su parte comenzó hablarle por lo bajo a Tamao

Pilika: _No me cae la tal Anna!_

Tamao: _Cálmaté ni la conoces!_

Pilika: _No pero me da como mala vibra!_ – Dijo mirando a Hao

Tamao: _Pues a mí no!_

Marco: Silencio en mi clase no quiero escándalos de ningún tipo! - Grito poniendo orden en el salón**-" Toma asiento por favor!"** – Le dijo señalando la banca que estaba frente de Yoh, Anna sin ninguna expresión en el rostro se dirigió a tomar asiento, mientras que el profesor se giró a limpiar el pizarrón con el borrador- **"Señor Asakura!"** \- Contestaron los dos hermanos al insonoro - **"Si!" –** Mas el profesor recordó que eran dos hermanos

Marco: Yoh! Le encargo que a la hora del receso le enseñe las instalaciones de la preparatoria a su compañera Kyoyama! – Más Hao interrumpió

Hao: Profesor con gusto lo puedo hacer yo! – Le dijo sin dejar de mirar a Len con el fin de hacerlo enfadar

Len: No te preocupes que yo lo aré! Le enseñare cada rincón de esta escuela a _**"MI PROMETIDA"**_**!**

Marco: De ninguna manera, con la fama que se carga usted seguramente va intentar enamorar a la señorita, por eso prefiero que lo haga su hermano o no pensándolo mejor se lo encargo a usted Señorita Tamamura!- A lo que la chica asintió con la cabeza, tras esto el profesor se dirigió a Len _**–"Y usted Joven Tao le recuerdo que estamos en el colegio, allá afuera la señorita es su prometida aquí todos son compañeros!"**_ – Anna tan solo le mando una mirada asesina a Len por hacerla pasar semejante ridículo, mientras que el profesor comenzó su clase y Len y Hao se retaron con la mirada

* * *

**En la cafetería…**

Anna se encontraba en compañía de Tamao quien la había sacado del salón en cuanto termino la clase para comenzar el recorrido de la escuela

Anna: Que bueno que me sacaste de ese salón! Ya me faltaba el aire allá adentro! Deberás en esta escuela todos están tan tirados!

Tamao: Te aseguro que te iras adaptando poco a poco, a pesar de todo pues todos son buenos compañeros, especialmente Yoh! Y bueno me presento yo soy Tamao!

Anna: Soy Anna Kyoyama!

Tamao: Y por qué te mudaste a esta escuela? Digo como el profesor menciono que vienes de los Estados Unidos!

Anna: Porque el imbécil de mi futuro suegro me obligo! Mis padres murieron y no tuve más remedio que mudarme aquí! – Le dijo cruzándose de brazos

Tamao: Lo siento mucho! Sabes yo también perdí a mis padres hace unos años!

Anna: Ósea que tú también eres huérfana! Me alegra no ser la única!

Tamao: Creo que no sabes lo que dices, te veo feliz al decirlo no te duele la muerte de tus padres?

Anna: Para nada! Si vivieran te prestaría un mes a mi madre y otro a mi padre y te aseguro que darías gracias a la vida de ser huérfana! – Le dijo con algo de molestia

Tamao: Pues mis padres eran muy buenos conmigo! Y si me duele haberlos perdido! Desde que paso eso el único apoyo que he tenido es el de Yoh! Desde que murieron me volví muy tímida y me cuesta entablar conversación con la gente, a pesar de que vivo con él y su familia hasta con el me cuesta entablar conversación! – Anna la miro por unos instantes y al verla tan frágil decidió ayudarla un poco

Anna: Dime una cosa Tamao, ese tal Yoh te gusta?

Tamao: Anna!- Expreso un poco sonrojada

Anna: Puedes confiar en mi Tamao!

Tamao: Esta bien, desde que lo conozco me gusta! Es mi amor platónico!

Anna: Platónico?

Tamao: Si! Por qué no me hace el menor caso! Es muy amable conmigo pero creo que como crecimos juntos me ve como una hermana! Y no lo culpo porque así nos criaron sus padres y abuelos!

Anna: Se me ocurre algo para ayudarte! Confías en mí? – La chica la miro por unos instantes para después respóndele

Tamao: Si! Confió en ti!

Anna: Entonces déjame investigar algunas cosas y te veo mañana a la salida!

Tamao: Gracias Anna!

Anna: Déjame aclararte que esto no lo hago con cualquiera, pero tú me caíste bien!

Tamao: Tú también Anna! Me caíste súper bien! – Le dijo dándole la mano, a lo que acto seguido Anna le dio la mano de igual forma, mas Tamao vio acercarse a Hao a ellas

Tamao: No puede ser!

Anna: Que pása?

Tamao: Mi hermanastro Hao viene para acá! Y estoy segura que es por ti! Te aseguro que es insoportable!

Hao: Que tal chicas! Sabes me siento mal por la manera en la que nos conocimos! Empezamos con el pie izquierdo, te aseguro que no soy así! Soy Hao Asakura!

Anna: Si ya Tamao me lo dijo que eres su hermanastro!

Hao: Seguramente te lo dijo porque estaban hablando de mí! Si! Me pasa muy seguido! Pero bueno resulta que en la casa tengo unos vinitos de Francia y bueno porque no soy sencillo y vengo y les ofrezco que se tomen una copita conmigo!

Anna: Gracias! Muchas gracias pero sabes que yo prefiero el tequila solo y con limón! Ok! Suerte para la próxima! Vámonos Tamao! – De este modo salieron de la cafetería dejando a Hao con una sonrisa en el rostro

Hao: Así que eres decidida eh! Pero yo lo soy más y tenga lo que tenga que tardarme ya caerás!

* * *

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**REVIEWS**

**AQUI LES CUELGO EL CAPITULO 3 DE ESTA HISTORIA ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO UN SALUDO A TODOS**


End file.
